Back
by Elisha Apple
Summary: Thirteen year old Chihiro was back. Find out what happened on this journey. Stay tuned for the second chapter! ;-


Buzz.. Buzz.. Buzz..  
>The alarm rang and thirteen year old Chihiro quickly smashed it with her fists. Apparently, it was effective. The teenager got up and went to the bathroom to take her daily bath.<p>

In the bath, the Japanese girl would be reminded of her adventure in the spirit world. She sighed. It had been a long time, and since then, she hadn't been able to see Lin or even Haku. She quickly got out from the bath to forget the pain when she was leaving the spirit world. Then, the girl went to her non-spirit school.

On the teenager's way to her school, she saw something different. She thought she had seen Zeniba on the top roof. Then, the thirteen year old muttered to herself,"I must been thinking too much of the spirit world."

Suddenly, the girl was lifted into the air.

And right after that very second, the teenager disappeared.

* * *

><p>Lin sighed. She sighed again. Ever since Chihiro had left the spirit world, Lin had been sighing a lot. She missed that little pest even though she smelled bad. She hoped that she wasn't in too much of a trouble in the human world. It wasn't long after an older woman called it lights out. Lin quickly got up and went to bed, after all, she didn't want to turn into an ice sickle after being left alone in the cold night.<p>

* * *

><p>The thirteen year old got up. Ow, her head feels like it hasn't rest for the past three years. She felt blood dripping onto her uniform. Huh, she's going to have to pay more to clean this. Both, her head and the cut, felt painful. Ignoring the pain, Chihiro looked at her surrondings. This was all too familiar. No, it couldn't be, could it? The teenager thought to herself," I must be dreaming." To see if she was true, she looked around the corner, behind the huge 17-feet lampost, to see if it was there.<p>

Yup, the bath house was there alright.

And if the bath house was there, that meant that she wasn't dreaming.

And if she wasn't dreaming, that meant that this was real.

And if it was real, that meant she was finally back to the place where she missed for the past three years.

Her true home.

The spirit world.

* * *

><p>Lin woke up and changed into her pink uniform. She hated the color pink but all the uniforms were pink. Luckily, there was a blue apron. If she didn't have that apron, she could have sworn that she would be able to see herself tearing her uniform apart. Huh, she hate being the first one awake in the bath house. She sighed. Before everybody woke up, the bath house would give the 25 year old woman the creeps. She sighed again. Finally, the woman got up and muttered to herself," I'm going to Kamaji's."<p>

* * *

><p>The teenager was walking slowly to the place where she missed the most in the spirit world, Kamaji's. Before Kamiji's, there was a flight of stairs. No, that wasn't quite right. A flight wasn't suitable. How about 256 stairs? Yup, she had counted them. She walked more cautiously than the last time. She touched her face. Yup, she still remembers the pain she got after falling down the stairs, smashing into the concreate wall that was in front of the stairs. Suddenly, the water train went through the bath house. After that, the thirteen year old continued to walk down the stairs, cautiously of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Lin took the basket that had the soot-balls meal, stars. Unlike the other spirits who only need to feed twice a day, the soot-balls need to be fed five times a day. After that, she went into Kamaji's. When she arrived at Kamaji's, she saw someone playing with the soot-balls as if they were her best friends. She didn't exactly see who it was, for she had only seen the person's back. The person looked familiar. With all that brown hair and the skinny figure, Lin felt like she saw this person somewhere before, but Lin just couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly, Lin looked up. No, it couldn't be? To see if her answer was true, Lin was going forwards to take a look at the person's face.<p>

* * *

><p>Chihiro heard some footsteps and got up straight away. She turned her head to see who was the owner of these mysterious footsteps.<p>

* * *

><p>" Sen!" Lin cried. They gave each other a huge bear hug.<p>

"How did you get here?", asked Lin.

"I don't exactly know. The last thing I saw in the human world was Zeniba lifting me into the air, and after that, I was in spirit world."

"Zeniba? But how? Isn't she a spirit? And aren't spirits supposed to stay in the spirit world."

" I don't know. I've been thinking about it since I was here."

" Well, let's don't bother her. The good news is you're back."

" Yup."

" So... tell me have you missed Haku in the human world?"

Chihiro blushed to the question.

" Why would you say that?"

" Well, ever since you left the spirit world, some of the older women talked about that how you two would make a great couple.

Chihiro blushed even more.

" Lin! Have you been gossiping too?"

" Well, I might have."

" Lin!"

" Okay, okay. So anyways, they all said ... Hey! Is that blood on your cheek?"

Until now, Chihiro had forgotten about the cut and her headache. She had not only remembered the cut and her headache, but also the pain itself. She could feel the cut burning up. Her headache was also more painful. She didn't know which was worse, the cut or her headache.

"Sen... I mean Chihiro Ogino! When did you get that cut?

" I got it when I arrived here."

" Well, if you like it or not, you're going to stay in the bath house until you go back to the human world."

" As in matter of fact, I would love to stay here. And I would also want to see Yubaba for a job."

" A job? Why?"

" I have strong feeling that I'll be here for a long, long time."

* * *

><p>Haku had just came back from another job. He sighed. He had to fought the enemy day and night. When Haku walked along the corridor, he saw someone familiar. And right after that, two big frogs said," Good morning, Master Haku."<p>

* * *

><p>" Good morning, Master Haku."<p>

Lin and Chihiro stopped brushing the floor and looked up to see if he really was there.

* * *

><p>" Haku!", Chihiro cried. She ran towards him to give him a hug. She whispered into his ear," I missed you.", and he whispered back," I missed you too."<p>

A few of the older women that saw them gossiped about how they've been right about those two being a couple. Then, Haku grabbed Chihiro by the hand, taking her somewhere else.

"Where are we going!"

" You'll see when we get there?"

After walking for twenty minutes, they had arrived at their destination.

"Here we are."

Chihiro opened her eyes. Shocked, she walked up front. He had brought her to the cliff.

" I know you'll love it."

" But how?"

" Well, the last time you were here, you kept coming here at sundown."

Chihiro smiled.

" Thank you for taking me here."

And at that moment, her grey eyes met his. And they kissed.

It was a tender kiss. His arms was around her waist whille Chihiro's hands was playing with his hair. Then, they stopped. They took a deep breath and kissed again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And finally, Haku carried Chihiro to his room and closed the door shut.


End file.
